


The Fight

by WeatherWatcher94



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeatherWatcher94/pseuds/WeatherWatcher94
Summary: (Remade) After a fight, Chad leaves home, worrying this is the end of his parents relationship. Along with Sumo and Jeff, can Clarence get his parents back together, or is this the end?





	1. The Fight that Started it All

"Where have you been? Its late!"

"I had a few beers, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down! You promised ms you would be home early tonight! Why can you never listen to me?"

"It was just a few beers! I don't see the problem here."

"Because you do nothing else! You just sit on your butt all day and sleep! I wish you would do something practical!"

"I do not just "sit on my butt all day and sleep"!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! You also go out and drink with your friends! When was the last time we went out? We haven't gone out on a date since the monster truck rally!"

"We've gone out since then. You're just being being a bitch."

There was a gasp, and then the sound of slapping, which made Clarence wince from under the covers. He never heard that sound before, and he was frightened.

"How dare you?!"

"Mary, I'm just drunk...i-i didn't mean it."

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"Mary..."

"Go!"

There was a loud slam and Clarence lifted the sheets from above his head. He went over to the window and looked right. There was Chad, who was swaying drunkenly, with one hand covering his eyes and the other hanging at his side. 

After a couple of minutes, Chad turned, and stumbled up the walkway, and then out of sight. Clarence left his room, and heard crying from his parents bedroom. 

Looking through the crack between the doorway and the door, Clarence saw his mother crying on their bed. She was facing away, so she didn't see Clarence. 

"Chad...." She was crying.

Clarence, being 10, didn't understand why she had kicked him out when she was this upset about Chad not being here. 

"Time for a little Clarence investigation...."

Clarence snuck out of the house, while Mary realized their conversation might have been overheard. She snuck over to Clarence's room and peeked in. She threw the door open, when it was apparent he wasn't in bed. She looked on the top bunk, below his bed, and in the closet, and didn't see him. Mary went in the living room and looked there. Still no Clarence.

"Clarence?!"


	2. Chapter 2: At the Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarence's investigation leads him to a motel, where Chad is staying. There, he finds out what really happened between his parents.

Clarence appeared by the hotel where he and his family stayed last time. He knocked on several doors, answered by shady looking people. Finally, he came to the door where Chad was. 

"Hello? Oh, hey, buddy. Come in!"

Clarence didn't know what the smell was around Chad, but he followed him inside anyways. Chad shut the door and went over by Clarence, who was sitting on the bed. 

"Why are you here, buddy?"

"I heard you guys fighting, and I got scared."

"Oh, that? Itsh nothing."

"Nothing?! Mom sounded really mad. Why didn't you just apologize?"

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"The side that wants you guys to get back together!"

"There's no use for it. Your mom has had enough of me. I'm nothing but a disappointment to her. I don't deserve her..." 

"Who says that? You love mom, don't you?"

"Of course. But look how many times I have screwed up. Im surprised she hasn't had an affair yet."

"Affair? What's that?"

"Its where your mom would have another guy at the house when I'm not around."

"Oh, is that what she's doing?"

"What?"

"I saw mom have a man over, just last week. He was talking to her about rings and stuff. He was handsome and stuff, too."

Chad became visibly angry. He gritted his teeth and growled, "She did, did she?"

Just then, Chad's cell phone rang. He picked it up. 

"Hello? Oh. Hey. No, he's here. Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye."

Chad shut his phone and turned to Clarence. "Tell me more about what your mom was doing."

"Well, she was saying, " I can't let Chad know about this. " and the man was saying that you won't, and then they saw me. Mom told the guy "Let's talk about this somewhere else." And they went in you guys room."

"Did you hear anything else? Like loud sounds coming from our room?"

"I heard mom screaming at one point. Does that count?"

"Really now?"

Clarence wasn't liking the look on Chad's face. He was angry and sad at the same time.

Then, the door was knocked on. Mary came through the door, and went up to Clarence. She hugged him, and said, "Never do that again, all right? Nobody knew where you were!"

"Okay, mom."

They began to walk out, when Chad, still obviously drunk, stopped them. 

"I want a word with you, Mary. Alone."

Mary glared at Chad, and turned to Clarence. "Here, honey. Take the keys and sit in the car. Ill be right there."

Clarence left, but didn't go to the car. He listened in on the conversation inside.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"What do I want? I want the truth! How long have you been cheating on me?"

"What? I'm not cheating on you! Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Clarence told me. There was a man at the house last week, and when Clarence saw him you guys went to our room for privacy?! I should have known you were cheating on me when you didn't want to have sex anymore!"

"I'm not cheating on you! And the reason we don't have sex anymore is because I'm tired from work, and whenever I want to, you're always, " Not tonight.. I have a headache. ""

"So its true then. You're getting satisfied by another man!"

"No! I love you, but you're acting like a total dumbass if you believe I'm cheating!"

"You're the dumbass. And a whore."

"Fuck you! I'm leaving!"

There was loud footsteps as Mary left the hotel room. Clarence went to the car, pretending he didn't hear that. Mary got in the car, and buckled herself in, then started the car. She drove out of the parking lot, and onto the main road. Clarence looked up at his mother. Mascara was trailing down her cheeks, and she was trying to smile for Clarence.

"Why don't we go to Rough Riders, huh?" She asked.

Even though it was almost 9 P.M,Clarence agreed, and looked out the window. He saw a shooting star, and wished upon it. 

"I wish mom and Chad get back together soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school the next day, Clarence tells Jeff and Sumo about what happened the previous night, ensnaring them in his plan to get his parents together again.

The next day, Clarence was dropped off at Aberdale Elementary. He was sad, dragging his backpack behind him. 

As he entered the classroom, Clarence's friends saw he wasn't his normal, chipper self 

"Hey, Clarence. What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Mom and Chad got broked up."

Jeff and Sumo looked at each other. Jeff asked, "You mean they broke up." 

"Yeah, that too. I wish they would get back together. They're so sad without each other."

Then, it hit Clarence. He turned to his friends, and was grinning wide.

"You guys!! You could help me!!!!"

"Uh, what?"

"You can help me get mom and Chad back together!!!"

"I don't know. Usually, this type of thing should involve both parties working it out themselves..." 

"Skip that! I'll help you, Clarence!"

"Yay! Meet me at my house, after school!"

"But, Clarence-"

The bell rang, cutting off Jeff's sentence, and class began. Jeff was having a bad feeling about this..


End file.
